


How Did We End Up Here?

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Let Me Take You Back (To Where It All Began) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I couldn't help myself, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Steve isn't always a morning person, Tenderness, adorably grumpy Nat, all of the fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: The soldier and the spy. How did they end up together?Snuggling in bed to reminisce about the past seems like a great idea, especially when one's future is about to change once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Author's note: I have seriously just... yeah... all of these fluffy ideas came to me and then I thought "why not turn them into something". Bam! here ya have it - my new series, a bunch of oneshots detailing the lives of everyone's favourite couple!
> 
> This series is all a gift to Alissa, for being so kind and supportive of my fics. You're a doll! ❤️❤️

"Steve?" Natasha rolled over to face her husband, poking his bare chest. "Steeeeve. Steve. Stevestevesteve. Wake up. I'm bored."

"Mghh... Huhh, what?" A pair of blue eyes blinked open to gaze at her, and a sleepy smile crept up around the corners of his lips. "Hey. Didn't think you'd be awake. What's up, beautiful?"

Natasha frowned, looking like a grumpy child. "I'm bored and you're such a sloth in the mornings," she grumbled, moving to sit up, but yelping when Steve gently pulled her back down again, nuzzling his face against the pregnant swell of her stomach. Darnit! How could she stay mad at him now when he was being so adorable? She uttered a soft hum of content, combing her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "Could we just like... waste half the day away in bed? Please?"

"Sure, Hon. Whatever you want." Steve raised his head to kiss her on the lips, one hand still resting on her stomach. "How's our little one this morning?"

 _He had her hook, line, and sinker, once again. How did she end up falling for him in the first place?_  "Hasn't disturbed me, so I think she's sleeping as well. Barely moved at all since you sang that lullaby last night." Natasha was nine months pregnant with their first child - a little girl - and although for all of the first trimester and most of the second, it had been pretty good, ever since she had gotten further along, it had become increasingly difficult to do simple things such as moving around and sleeping. Apparently it seemed that their daughter had inherited Steve's Serum - she was one active little baby, constantly squirming and kicking, causing Natasha many days and nights of restless, sleepless discomfort.

Thankfully Steve was adorably super-supportive, and was always trying his best to make her feel comfortable. Most of the time it seemed to be working, and so Natasha was very, very grateful for her husband's patience and persistence.

"Mm, well, that's good to hear," Steve murmured, stretching and sitting up before gently tugging Natasha over to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Not long now. You excited? About as nervous as can be expected, hunh?"

Natasha laughed and curled up as best she could in his arms, resting her head back against him. "You know me so well, Rogers," She nuzzled against him, kissing him on the lips, and he chuckled, lightly blowing on her face, causing her to squeal and pull her face away. "Ah-ah-ah, you're not supposed to call me that anymore,  _Mrs. Rogers_." He gave her a shit-eating grin, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

The redhead faux dramatically rolled her eyes and snuggled up to him again. "You are such a pain in the ass sometimes, Steven," she grumbled, closing her eyes and feeling her body melt a little as his large hands kneaded her shoulders. "Mmmm... oh, right there... you know how to find where I'm sore the most... mgh..." She began to melt even more, becoming rather dopey as her body relaxed further. She was practically asleep by the time their unborn daughter decided to kick her in the kidneys,  _hard_.

"Owwww! Dammit, not again!" she whined, rubbing her belly. "Steve, could you please tell me a story? Or  _s-something_ _?"_ Her words jerked a little as their baby kicked her in the kidneys a second time.

Steve took over gently rubbing her stomach with one hand, kneading her neck and shoulders with the other. "I can do that. What do you wanna hear about, hm?"

"How did we end up here?" Natasha sighed as she began to relax a little again, hoping that their daughter wouldn't continue to stay active this time around. She felt more than heard Steve's chuckle reverberating throughout her body just as much as his, and she made a little snuffling noise of content. "Well, it's a long story. I s'pose I better go way back to the start, in 2012 when I first met you..."


End file.
